


The Labours of Varda

by amyfortuna



Series: Silmarillion40 [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Varda makes the stars.





	The Labours of Varda

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Silmarillion40](http://www.silmarillionwritersguild.org/silmarillion40) event on the theme of _subcreation_.

Stars burn. Silver dew fashioned into ecstatic flame  
From liquid turns to a star that has a name.  
In stars, signs and portents earn their fame.  
In the Kindler's burning hands, stars never wane.

Stars stand. Bright challenges to darkest hate  
Over sea and land, rising early, setting late,  
We understand though long they may wait  
Stars are planned to foretell evil's fate.

Varda shines. Her hair of darkest night,  
Like deepest wines, sets sparks all alight.  
She made signs, symbols burning bright  
Silver refined, a Tree's dew taking flight.


End file.
